


A Union

by codegxg



Series: Legacy [1]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: F/M, I give up am I the only one stuck at home because of COVID-19 and writing fanfics, Love, Wedding Night, Weddings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-09
Updated: 2020-04-09
Packaged: 2021-03-01 21:40:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,137
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23563939
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/codegxg/pseuds/codegxg
Summary: His eyes are red and filled tears and she feels her own eyes well up."For better, or for worse," he repeats.Their lips meet in a soft kiss, his arms tight around her waist. Her hands laid gently on his chest
Relationships: Kylo Ren/Rey, Rey/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren
Series: Legacy [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1696024
Comments: 1
Kudos: 11





	A Union

**Author's Note:**

> Note at the end. ~  
> Enjoy!

The Union

She feels it through the bond.  
He's remembering another marriage, one that tried to stand on even, but still not as, shakier ground.  
Right here, in this system, on this planet, under this very tree.  
She sees what he sees.  
The love of Anakin and Padme, the passion that destroyed them both and the blood that has covered his family tree.  
She doesn't say anything when she sees this, only holds his hand.  
"Your mother told me that her mother believed there was still good in Vader," she says, unmoving in a pure white dress, her veil fluttering in the wind.  
"I understand her, because I see that good in you Ben," she placed a hand under his chin, "For better, or for worse, Ben Skywalker, I am with you."  
His eyes are red and filled tears and she feels her own eyes well up.  
"For better, or for worse," he repeats.  
Their lips meet in a soft kiss, his arms tight around her waist. Her hands laid gently on his chest.

He's not inexperienced and she definitely is. It's in her shaking palms and the desperation of her mouth but he says nothing. Even after she grabs him like he may disappear all over again, he urges her to shower, the moons had just begun to crest the horizon.  
He cooks, something simple, in fact he's just heating up the stew they'd prepared last night, when she comes out, wet and bare, except for underwear and one of his shirts.  
Ben Solo is unprepared for her.  
He always has been.  
For her eyes that shine and her face that is sweet and soft, and her pride and courage.  
He is unprepared most of all though, for the way she looks at him.  
How she's always looked at him.  
Full of pride and open honesty. Because she knew the monster he was and the man he could be. And she loved them both.  
He feels all that and more from the bond.  
He sets the table, wearily leaves her to watch the food cooling on the table, and showers as well.  
The water is warm and quickly wears down the tension in his back. He notices the comb on the counter, through the steam, the swirls and stars that cover the walls and the small touches of Rey that cover the entire house.  
Their home.  
For some reason he wonders what this house would be like without her. Without the stars etched into the walls, the flowers and greenery that cover the counters and tables, and realizes quickly - that without Rey, without those little touches, this would no longer be home. He wonders if this is how his grandfather felt when he thought he might lose Padme. The swirling anger in his gut, the overwhelming fear and devastation and-  
He feels it like a wave.  
She is sending him peace and hope and her own fears and her own insecurities and her love.  
He finishes showering and hurries towards the kitchen, meeting her in the small hallway that separates the bedrooms from the sitting room and kitchen.  
She fits perfectly against his chest, her breast soft and her nipples hard.  
"I love you Ben," Rey whispers, her hand against his neck.  
"I love you, Rey," he says back, "I meant what I said, you are not nothing, you are everything."  
He buried his head in her neck, she shivered when his mouth met her collarbone, his breath warm against her skin.  
"I'm not very hungry," she said, her hands buried in damp hair.  
He flushed and swung her into his arms, meeting her mouth in a soft, long kiss.  
"Me either."

When she wakes up she is laying on her side, her face on Ben's chest, her arm over his waist.  
The wind is cool against her skin, the sun is bright in the sky and she blushes at the pleasant ache.  
She sends warm comfort through the bond, giggling when he sends back sleepiness and contentment.  
Rey is almost sure that the only time she would ever be able to read Ben completely is when he's too tired to hide from her.  
But even though she's pretty sure she could last a few more minutes she moves to get up, kissing his forehead.  
His hand catches her wrist and slowly lets go as she moves away. 

Rey is standing in her kitchen when she sees her.  
The woman is small and beautiful with soft brown eyes and long brown hair. She is wearing a long white robe with a high neckline, bare shoulders, and a long gold necklace.  
"It is nice to finally meet you," she says, with a slight dip of her head.  
"Uh, my name is Rey, it's a pleasure to meet you."  
"Oh, pardon. My name is Padme," she bows, "Padme Amidala"  
"You're Ben's grandmother," Rey said.  
"Yes, she said, with a smile, I thought we had lost him, but if there's one thing  
Jedi have shown me is that they usually return."  
"Excuse me ma'am but, not to be rude, why are you here?"  
"To congratulate you, to thank you and to warn you."  
"Warn me-"  
"I'm sorry I don't have much time, first off, I am so happy for you, and for Ben. You both deserve this."  
"Wha-"  
"Second, I want to thank you, you have finished the work of generations, without you I worry what would have become of us."  
"And third, be careful Rey."  
"Of what!?"  
"There has always been darkness within our family. I did not see it in Ani, no, I chose to ignore it, but you must not, you cannot. Even though you have found peace here, now, I make no promises for your future. Be brave. Be stron-"  
And just as quickly as she had appeared she disappeared.  
Rey stopped for a moment, looking, trying to see if anyone else would appear.  
"Rey?"  
She jumped, covering her neck.  
"Sorry"  
"No, sorry. I just, thought I saw.."  
"There's no one here," Ben said, narrowing his eyes over her shoulder, peering into the bright kitchen.  
"I must have still been half asleep, why don't I make breakfast?"  
He coughed.  
"Or you could make breakfast and I'll go shower."  
He nodded and move to leave before touching her shoulder gently and kissing the corner of her forehead.  
"I love you.'  
She smiled, she just couldn't seem to stop anymore.  
"I love you too."  
It dawned on her that the ghost, Amidala, might be right, but it was hard to heed her warnings about an uncertain future in the bright morning sunlight.  
She kissed him then, slow and deep, smiling when he clutched her waist and ran a hand along her spine.  
"I'll be back," she whispered, pulling away.  
"I know," he said, turning towards the kitchen. 

~

**Author's Note:**

> So, because of COVID-19, by the way, shout out to all the nurses, doctors and hospital staffs working during this crazy time, I have begun to write fanfics again.  
> It has just begun to get bad where I live, we were very lucky, but for now, I thank Mandalorian, Grey's Anatomy and Disney+ for my current sanity.  
> Let me send a few words to my baby boy - I am thankful every day that I have such a chill son. Seriously, I love this kid so much and I am so proud of him.  
> This will be a series, I hope you enjoy, please review, send kudos, any mistakes are mine. 🧡 (Also I am rewatching the Mandalorian, sigh, I love this show)


End file.
